Faded Past
by HeartXCrossbones
Summary: while I try to come up with an intelligent response let me tell you about a few things: One, my name is Yuugi Mutou and I just recently moved into an apartment down the street from the game shop. Two, a few years ago Yami went to the afterlife but then came back a year later bringing the two nut jobs w/ him... WARNING! YxYY, BxR, MxM, JxS, Tea bashing, needed a bad guy so... yeah.
1. Prologue

HxC: Yo! Yes you are not mistaken! It is I! Here to bring you a new story and lots of interruptions… just kidding!...about the interruptions part not the story… well you know what I mean and right now I am goofy. SxC would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer

SxC: *sigh* she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! If she did, the pigs would've grown wings by now

HxC: And just to warn you now of a couple things: one, if my grammar is off all you have to do is politely point it out not blast my brains out for those who love to flame.

Two, I am going to use most of the American names for the plot of my story so if you absolutely hate them then you don't have to read if you don't want to, but if you think you can stomach then read on

And three, it's gonna be yaoi so same as stated above: don't like it, don't read and if you can stand it read on but it's not going to be to the extreme just cuddles and kisses and stuff like that.

Sorry for filling most of the page with this stuff but I am being extremely cautious because of a past experience with a flamer so you saw the warnings and the disclaimer so no-one can sue me If they don't like it. Well here's the story ta-ta!

* * *

**Faded Past**

Prologue:

? POV:

_'Where am I' I thought faintly. I was sitting on the ground outside of a small, broken-down, wooden, house. It was snowing and it was very cold. Across from me, a man was lying on his side facing me. I did not have to check to know that he was dead. I felt very hungry and very thirsty. My body was numb from the cold and it was difficult to move. _

_My thoughts were becoming faded and sluggish. My vision became blurry but I did not mind. It did not take rocket science to know what death felt like. A chill went through my soul and knew that death had come to take it. A thought that was not my own stated, _

'_It was not a very interesting or fulfilling life I did not even have a name and all my life I sat here hoping for mercy to grant me death to escape this hell-hole.' When my vision finally faded to black, I heard a female voice say, _

"_How sad." I faintly heard a rustle of clothing and sensed that the mysterious woman was kneeling in front of me. She then stated,_

"_How sad it is to see a child lose their life and not have a name in which to enter the afterlife with." By now her voice was a whisper. My breathing had slowed to small labored pants. My heart was slowing to a stop. I did not hear what she said next, but I did faintly feel her move my head and felt warmth on my face. _

_Then I felt something warm trickle down my throat and faintly tasted something coppery just as my heart stopped._

* * *

HxC: well there you go and don't worry 'tis only the prologue and if you just skipped my previous ramblings, I just ask that you go back and skim them because they are very, very important for they are warnings of what's to come. Ja-ne!


	2. Chapter 1

HxC: Wah! I completely forgot to tell you guys that the first couple of chapters might not have much going on between Yami and Yuugi, but fear not it will happen…eventually - jk.

SxC: You do realize that is not even remotely funny right?

HxC: You do realize that attitude might get you hurt one day right?

SxC: Hn…

HxC: Any who…I. Do. Not. Own. And before I forget in the beginning they are in America hence why I'm using most of the American names. Also there will be some confusion but it will all be explained as the story progresses. Enjoy!

"_iownnothing" – speaking_

'_iownnothing' – thoughts_

_(Yuugi to Yami) – this will be explained later_

_((Yami to Yuugi)) – as stated above_

_/Malik to Marik/_

_/Marik to Malik/_

_[Ryou to Bakura]_

_[[Bakura to Ryou]]_

* * *

**Faded Past**

Chapter 1 – Yuugi POV:

I woke with a start from the strange dream, or rather, faint memory. I do not really have many memories from that time mostly due to not wanting to remember. However, the one memory that is hard to forget is the one of snow and the mysterious woman. Although it is faded, I remember the cold, the hunger, the feeling of death seeping into my soul, and the coppery taste on my tongue. I was startled out of my thoughts by frantic knocking sounding from my apartment door and a deep voice yelling,

"Yuugi! Are you there! Open up!" I sighed 'there goes Yami.' I thought. I pulled a shirt on and answered the door with a,

"what is it?"

"Yugi, thank the gods you are alright!" was the confusing response. While I try to come up with an intelligent response, let me tell you about a few things. One, My name is Yuugi Mutou and I just recently moved into an apartment complex down the street from the game shop. Two, a few years ago Yami, also known as Atem, went to the afterlife after finishing his mission of defeating the dark one and returned a year later along with the two nut-jobs (i/e: Akefia and Marik).

Three, said two nut-jobs got together with two of my best friends and are as loveable as ever (HxC: Don't let the sarcasm hit you on your way out! (^_^)). And last but not least, I'm a vampire and said two friends and Yami found out about it last week and accepted it. Now back to my intelligent response,

"Huh?" Yami sighed in relief and said,

"I had the most horrible nightmare earlier and was under the impression that it really happened and became worried, so I came over to check on you; sorry about that." I blinked at the long explanation and asked,

"What was your nightmare about?" Yami blushed and replied,

"Well I dreamed about a small village covered in snow. I saw a giant black cloud hovering above the village like a miasma. I then saw you sitting in the snow beside a broken down house. Then a woman appeared and looked as though she was speaking, but no sound came from her mouth.

You looked as though you were having trouble breathing and the woman took out something and cut the side of her throat then she positioned your head at the same side she had cut. After a couple minutes, you looked like you had died and that is when I woke up." All throughout the explanation, I led Yami into the living room. By the end of the explanation, I had become pale and was silently freaking out. After a few minutes of silence I said,

"Yami I swear you must be psychic. Either that or the mind-link is still working." (*hint, hint*) Yami blinked and asked,

"Why do you say that?"

"Because those are the only explanations as to why we had similar dreams." Yami's head, which had lowered to look at the floor, snapped up and he stared at me with surprise shining in his crimson eyes. I became deep in thought about the woman's presence in my dream/memory. The feeling she had about her, I could only think about one thing that described it and her,

"Shinigami."

"Huh?" Yami had adopted a look of confusion, Which I privately think is cute, and I blinked at him then blushed and asked,

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Yami nodded and asked,

"What's a shinagamu?" (Mind you he's from Ancient Egypt not Japan) I smiled and corrected him,

"Shin_i_gam_i_, in japan they are gods of death or grim reapers if you will." Yami's eyebrow raised at that bit of information and asked,

"Like Anubis?" I pause a bit, to think, and finally said,

"Sort of, Anubis prepares the dead for the afterlife. Shinigami guide souls to the afterlife." Yami nodded and said,

"You know a lot about Japan."

"Considering that I'm from Japan, it shouldn't really be a surprise." Whatever Yami was about to say was cut off by the phone ringing.

* * *

HxC: I know I'm evil.

SxC: No you aren't I am.

HxC: You came from my mind so there. Anyway please tell me what you think. Ja-ne!


	3. Chapter 2

HxC: Sorry for the wait kept getting distracted and stuff so~ here it is.

SxC: She does not own; if she did who knows what would happen.

HxC: I resent that!

SxC: it is still true.

HxC: hmph!

"_Iownnothing" – speaking_

'_Iownnothing' – thoughts_

_(Yuugi to Yami) _

_((Yami to Yuugi)) _

_/Malik to Marik/_

_/Marik to Malik/_

_[Ryou to Bakura]_

_[[Bakura to Ryou]]_

HxC: Oh! And before I forget not all of the chapters are going to be 1st POV just to keep it interesting there is going to be omniscient as well. Also Joey also has an accent in the American version so if you notice a few grammar issues in his speech that's just me trying to imitate the way he talks so please do not shoot me I like living thank you very much. Enjoy! (^_^)

* * *

Chapter 2:

Yuugi POV:

I answer the phone with a,

"Hello Yuugi speaking."

"**Ohayo Gozaimasu Mutou-san. **(1)**"**

"Ah! Kitsuna-sensei!(2) O genki desu ka? (3)" Yami gives me a look that asks, 'what the bloody hell did you just say?!' I just smirk in amusement at the idea that was forming in my head while Kitsuna-sensei replies,

"**Watashi wa genki desu.** (4)** I was calling to inform you that there are a few spaces to fill up in the class and was wondering if you knew anyone interested in learning a new language?"** to me, those words sound like an angels choir and I reply,

"I can think of a few people, just let me get back to you on that."

"**Alright I will speak to you later. Sayonara. **(5)**"**

"Sayonara Sensei." I hang up the phone, turn to Yami, and smile sweetly…obviously too sweetly because Yami is eyeing me warily. He then says,

"You are planning something." I blink oh so innocently and ask playfully,

"What makes you say that?" Yami's eyes narrow and he says,

"Now I know you are planning something; I just do not know what yet." I pout and notice a slight blush dusting Yami's cheeks. I then say,

"You had to ruin the fun." Yami smirks and playfully says,

"It is what I am best at; Now what are you planning?" I playfully sigh then ask,

"How would you like to learn another language?" Yami Gives me a strange look and asks

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question and you'll find out." Yami stares at me warily for a minute before saying,

"I guess I would not mind learning another language why?" I nod then say,

"Good then I will sign you and, when I ask, the others up for Japanese language and culture class." Yami stares quietly at me for three seconds before shouting,

"WAIT! WHAT!?" I smirk then say in a sing song voice,

"That's Right~." Yami groans good naturedly and asks,

"And what triggered this idea?" I smile and say,

"Well you and the others always look confused when I speak in my mother language so…I figured 'why not?' plus I saw the look you had when I spoke to sensei and decided to do it." Yami blushes and mutters that the others (Joey and Tristan) were going to kill him if they find out. Then he blinks and asks,

"Wait a minute if you are Japanese then why are you taking lessons in your own language?" I blush and say,

"Actually I am an assistant so that if any student needs help on class work, they can refer to me." Yami nods then, for the second time today, the phone rings. I answer the phone saying,

"Moshi (6) mo- er hello Yuugi speaking." I blush at my blunder and notice from the corner of my eye Yami's amused smirk. The person on the other end says,

"Hey Yuug' are ya doin' anything?"

"Hey Joey; no I'm not doing anything and, before you ask, yes Yami is over here." Joey chuckles then says,

"Alright would ya two mind hangin' with us at the park?"

"No we don't mind; Does after breakfast sound good to you?"

"Yeah sounds great see ya there."

"See you joey" we both hang up and I turn to Yami, who looks to be deep in thought while blushing. I smile and say,

"Well Joey called and we are meeting up at the park to hang out." Yami blinks, being brought out of his thoughts and smiles then says,

"Sounds good." I nod then prepare breakfast for two. As we eat, we talk about different topics ranging from Duel Monsters to music. After we finish, I get dressed in my usual leather attire then we head out toward the park.

* * *

HxC: Done! My wrist hurts from typing this up don't know why though :P any who here is the cliff notes:

(1) Ohayo Gozaimasu - Good morning

(2) sensei - generally used to address teachers or anyone of authority

(3) O genki desu ka? - How are you?

(4) Watashi wa genki desu - I am fine.

(5) Sayonara - Goodbye

(6) Moshi moshi - Hello (Used mostly on the phone)


End file.
